


Blue Light

by lyricsaboutcats



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricsaboutcats/pseuds/lyricsaboutcats
Summary: Garrus builds Shepard an aquarium in her apartment.





	Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some ancient shakarian fluff I discovered while going through my writing folder. This drabble takes place during the Citadel DLC.
> 
> Enjoy. C:
> 
> \----

  
There was a sound coming from the top floor in Shepard's Citadel apartment when she returned there at the end of the day. It sounded a little bit like rain, she thought to herself. And it seemed familiar, pulling her right toward it.  
  
She set her newly purchased groceries down in the kitchen and ascended the stairs. Every muscle in her body was tired, really damn tired, as she mounted the steps. She had been busy all day.  
  
"You're home early," Garrus said.  
  
He was standing in the bedroom, which now held a giant aquarium that took up an entire wall. He was filling it up with a hose attached to the bathroom sink. A few green plants lazily swayed in the water and the aquarium gave off a soft blue light as the filter bubbled.    
  
He gestured at the wall-length water feature, seemed very satisfied with it.  "What is it that humans like to say... _Tada_?"  
  
Shepard's entire face lit up into a smile at the sight of the aquarium. "Garrus, I can't believe you did this."  
  
"You haven't exactly been sleeping well," he said. "I thought this might help." There was a piece of bleached minty coral in his cowl as he smiled. "I was even thinking of adding a dead fish or two, just to complete the effect."  
  
Shepard laughed a little. She said, "What about when we're on the Normandy?"  
  
"It's fully automated," Garrus explained. His mandibles flicked outward. "But you have to say the password to adjust any settings, Shepard. I'll give you three chances to get it right."  
  
That was too easy, she thought. "I heart Garrus."  
  
The aquarium beeped mechanically. Garrus' eyes held an incredible amount of love as he looked at her. "Got it in one," he said.  
  
Shepard's smile broke into a wide grin. Garrus checked the hose, and then went into the bathroom to disconnect it. He came back and sealed the top of the aquarium.  
  
"Come on," he said. He took her hand. His fingers were warm beneath his rough skin as they entwined with hers. "I'm sure all the bad guys and their horrifying evil plans can wait while you get some well-deserved rest."  
  
And, as Garrus led her toward the bed, Shepard felt a breathtaking warmth inside of her that was lighter than the aquarium bubbles.


End file.
